The red string
by Sarah Urashima
Summary: One day Maka wakes up to find a red string on her finger.It doesn t come off! But how will she react when Death The Kid has one too? KiMa! It is not a one-shot! I do not own Soul Eater or the characters! Enjoy! :D
1. A Red String?

It`s me again! :D KiMa Time!

Maka woke up to find Soul at her bedroom door.

Soul:C`mon! Breakfast is ready,you`re gonna be late for school!

Maka:Oh lord death!

Soul smirked and rubbed her eyes and she saw something unusual.A red string attached to her finger.

Maka:Huh? That`s weird...

She tried to take it off her finger but it didn`t, like it was super glued.

Maka:It`s not a bother anyways.

So she ignored it.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Soul:You ready?

Maka:Yeah!

They drove off on Soul`s motorbike. Maka noticed that she has 7minutes!

Maka:Hurry!

Soul:Chill out!

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Death The Kid is half way up the stairs to the academy with his twin weapons,Liz and Patty Thompson.

Patty:I have a lovely bunch of coconuts! Dodododo!

Liz mumbles:All there standing in a row bumbumbum!

Liz&Patty yells:Big ones,small as big as your head!

Kid jumps nearly falling down the stairs.

Kid:Lord Death! I nearly had a heart attack!

Patty:Hahahaha! I thought you liked Lion King Kid?!

Liz:It`s a good thing you are at the school or you would have fallen down the stairs and wont be good.

Patty:I thought Kid was immortal?

Liz:Yes but, it wouldn`t be good because he would get cuts which wont be symmetrical.

Patty:Oh...

Maka runs past them with Soul walking up the stairs (since racing for school isn`t cool).She trips but somehow so does Kid.

Liz:What? How?

Soul:Kid wasn`t even near you...

Maka:Are you okay Kid?

Kid:I should be asking you the same question.

Liz:But Kid was over there and Maka was over there! Huh?!

Soul:Kid,just how did you fall?

Kid:I...dunno..

Patty:Hehe! They fell at the same time!

Soul:Whatever,let`s get to class.

Maka:Yeah... She looks at Kid and Kid looks at her,they blush.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Stein:Right ,we will be learning about Soul connections which is important in an emergency in a fight so listen closely.

BlackStar:What is that?! A weird Facebook?!

Stein throws a knife at BlackStar`s direction nearly cutting his hair.

Stein:Shut up! Kid and Maka come here.

Maka:Do I not need Soul too?

Stein:No.

Maka:Okay...

Stein:Maka,you are half weapon so you can be useful in a fight ,in case you and Kid lose your weapons and in trouble,this is what you should ,turn to weapon form and Kid,try and wield her.

Maka&Kid:Huh?

Stein:You heard me.

Maka:But Stein,won`t we need good soul resonance?

Stein:Trust me..

Maka turns into a scythe (like the one in the anime) and Kid caught her.

Stein:As you see class,Kid have not dropped nor struggled with is because of the Soul connections that they working in a team,they gained trust.

Kid:But it didn`t work with Blackstar when he tried to wield Soul.

Stein:Well you see,they both did not trust nor ,swing her around.

Kid sliced and cut through the air and spun Maka around like a pro.

Stein:Excellent! I can almost mistaken you too for partners.

Kid blushed and Maka changed back.

Maka:Well done Kid! No one was ever used me as a scythe.I know how Soul feels.

Kid:Thanks,you`re not a bad weapon.

Maka slightly blushed:Thanks!

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Maka and the gang are outside,eating their lunch,discussing the lesson.

Patty:That was so cool!

Liz:I`m surprised didn`t have a symmetry fit!

Soul and BlackStar are in the background,attempting to resonate but fails many times.

Soul:How are we not doing it right?!

BlackStar:As god,I won`t give up!

Soul:How did you guys do it?

Maka:I dunno,good Soul connection I guess.

BlackStar:Prove it!

Liz:Guess what Kid is thinking!

Maka:Okay then!

Maka stares at Kid and there is a moment of silence.

Maka:He is thinking of doing his laundry when he gets home since it is a nice day.

Everyone stares at besides Kid and Maka are shocked.

Soul:How did you do that?

Maka:Me and Kid are good friends with a very good Soul Connection!

Soul:How come you can`t do that with me?

Maka:I don`t know...

Patty:Kid! You guess what Maka is thinking!

Kid instantly said:Making noodle soup for dinner.

Maka:Oh Kid,we know each other so well!Hi fives him and continues eating.

Liz:You guys have been weird _all day._They fall at they same time,they are perfectly resonated in class and they can read each others mind.A perfect couple!

Kid&Maka:Yeah,right!

BlackStar:I am confused..

Liz:Yeah,you guys sure are creepy...

Soul trys to change the subject before he gets anymore jealous.

Soul:Hey where is Tsubaki?

BlackStar:She is visiting her family in China and won`t be back for a week.

Patty:That sounds fun! That is where the pandas live!

Everyone laughs.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Kid,Liz and Patty are in their house.

Liz:I am still confused about you and Maka...is something going on?

Kid:Not that I am aware of.I don`t know why you need to be worried about it.

Liz:Yeah I guess you`re right.

Patty:I`m hungry! Make some food Kid!

Kid:Calm down,I am going to put the pizza in the oven now!

Kid Puts the pizza in the looks at his hand and notices a red string on his finger.

Kid:That`s strange...and unsymmetrical!

End of chapter one! You like? Tell me! Review! :D


	2. You Have One Too?

**Sarah: Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**Dia: if you wanna complain about any grammar errors, complain to me. Not Sarah. Sarah Urashima doesn't own Soul Eater. If she did... Well... *laughs evilly***

**Sarah:... O... K...? Well on with the story!**

Kid woke up out of the leaned over to check the clock. He didn't want to go though the trouble of trying to get back to sleep, so he decided that he would put on a pair of chinos, a shirt, and his black Nike hi-tops. Then he quietly left.

**Kid POV**

_ It's kinda cold out here... _I thought as I climbed to the top of a hill that looks over Death City. A sweet sunset so symmetrical! I pulled out my iPhone and took a picture. I stuck it back in my pocket and looked at my hands. _It's still there! _The red string that I saw yesterday.I don`t understand why it won`t come off! How did it appear on my finger? I wonder if anyone else has this...?

**Maka POV**

I just could not fall asleep. I decided to go to my favourite hill that looks over Death City.

I noticed Kid was sitting there, after I got to the hill. _Why he is here at this hour? _I thought.

I asked him why he was he there.

"I couldn`t get to sleep so I went out to get some air." Kid answered. He seems to have the same reason as me, huh.

**Kid POV**

It is great being out here alone. With one of my closest thoughts that there is more to that though. I keep denying it, but could she be right? Maka smiled at me. That is so calming and symmetrical. I smiled back.

**Normal POV**

Maka and Kid started asking each other's likes. Kid asked,"What's your favorite singer?"

"Hatsune Miku." Maka replied.

"What's your favorite song?" Kid inquired.

"World Is Mine." Maka said, and started to sing the chorus.

_"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Ki ga tsuite nee nee Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! Ima sugu ni yo..."_

Kid was surprised and looked at Maka.

She giggled and asked,"Who's your favorite singer?"

"You of course!" Kid replied.

Maka was very surprised. She looked at his hand she asked,"What is that?"

**Kid POV**

I might as well tell her. I told her all about the red string.

Then that was when she showed her hand to me. A red string...What?! She has a red string on the same finger, but on the other hand to mine. What is going on here?!

Oh my Death! It all adds up! The fall yesterday,the instant answering to the questions about her thoughts! But why?

**Liz POV; hours later at school...**

Ever since Kid came back from his walk,he has been acting strange. I asked him about his walk.

"I saw Maka, talked to her, and that was it." Kid replied in what he thought was innocently.

I didn`t believe it, there must be more than that. I know he's has a crush on Maka since they saw each other in the in the hall. Kid was blushing. There is something goin on and I need to find out!

**Kid POV**

Liz and Patty kept bothering me about what happened earlier. They keep asking questions like,"Why are Maka and you acting suspicious."

Maka didn't talked to me all day. I don't blame her. I wonder why no one else has seen the string. I heard a voice in my head while Stein was disecting an animal. It sounded like... Maka's?

**Maka POV**

I don`t know how, but I can talk to Kid telepathically. I guess that is another talent we share. We were talking to each other in our minds, when Kid suddenly giggles like a girl in because of the joke I thought. Everyone stared at Kid, wondering why he laughed. Even Stein was staring.

Kid said to me (telepathically) "Knock, knock."

I answered "Who`s there?"

"Maka."

"Maka who?"

...

I just realised what I said. I burst out laughing, right in front of the class.

"Whoops!" I said, through fits of giggles. Stein told me to stay for detention, until Kid interrupted him, saying it was him.

**Kid POV**

I told Stein that it was my fault because, well, it was. I felt Maka staring at me. She was glaring at me with a '_you didn't need to do that_' look. I looked at the string on my finger. I remembered a tale about a string attached to two people. It said that those were chosen by god have a magic red string on their fingers. Then the strings were joined to their fingers to represent eternal love. Therefore a message by god which shows that the chosen couple should forever. _So Maka and I are chosen by a god to love each other forever? _I wondered. I told Maka this, and she was speechless. I guess we should talk to father about this...

**Dia: there you have it! Remember, complain to me for any grammical errors! *stern face***

**Sarah: Hehe! I hope you enjoyed my I get 6 more reviews,it will be a symmetrical number! So review for Kid and my sake please! :D :3**


	3. Connected D:

Since Gold-Bunni-123 is super awesome,she gave me a fabulous idea so thank her too!

Kid walks up to the Death room with Maka to confront his father about the red they find a happy Lord Death and Spirit.

"Hello son! And Maka!"Spirit goes to say hi to his daughter but stopped by a large hand.

"Hello you see these red strings by any chance?" Maka and Kid both show their hands and Lord Death nods.

"Ahh...eternal love I can`t do anything about it their not connected yet..."Spirit interupts by holding Kid up with his hand on his shirt.

"No one touches my Maka! Ya here me! You sta-"Lord Death chops Spirit and he bumps into Kid and he crashes into Maka.

"Oh Maka,I`m sorry...let me help you"He puts out his hand and notices that the strings are connected.

"Aha! Now they are connected!"Maka and Kid look at each other then look at Lord Death.

"How are we supposed to get it off!"

"No clue~!"

"What?!"They both said.

"Aww~ such a cute couple! Now run ,you will need to live with Kid for the time being okay? Bye!"

They left the death room shocked.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

At Maka and Soul`s house...

"Soul is not home,so let`s pack my stuff quickly!"

"Okay!"

A couple of minutes later...

"I need to go to the toilet.."

"Kid! How are **we **supposed to do that?!"

"Don`t look?"

" I guess we have no choice"

"Sorry"

They enter the bathroom

"Right just give me a moment please"

"Okay..."

"Right i`m done"

"One of the most awkward moments **ever!**"

"Agreed"

They go to Kid`s house...

Liz walks up to them "Why so close guys?"Maka blushes.

"Let me explain"Kid explains everything except the "eternal" part.

"Yay! Maka will be with us everyday!"Everyone laughs.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Kid and Maka are upstairs in Kid`s bedroom...

"So I will sleep on the floor and you sleep in my bed"

"No,I will feel gulity!"

"You are my guest Maka"

"Why don`t we sleep in the same bed?"Kid blushes.

"Uh..Iumag..wh.."

"_Please!"_Maka gives him the puppy eyes.

"If that is ok with you,just don`t tell Liz"

"Of cource"

"Time for Liz`s homemade dinner for the lovebirds upstairs~!"

"I`m starving!"Maka sprints down the stairs.

"Dont!(bang!) forget!(boom!)me!(crash)"Kid is lying half-dead on the floor(If you watched Love Hina,you would know what I mean!)

"Oh Lord Death! Kid I am so sorry!"She helps him up.

"It`s okay"

"This is gonna be a long night..."

"You got that right"

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

In Kid`s bedroom(again)

"I`m full"

"Me too"

"You know Maka,I feel bad for putting you through this"

"No, wasn`t your fault.I don`t really mind anyway.I get to spend time with you and it`s fun!"

"You mean that"

"Of cource"She grins at him.

He grins back"Who knew that two 14 year olds can get in this situation?!"

"I know! It is funny!"

"What do you wanna do now?"

"**SLEEP!"**Kid laughs.

"I knew that you would say that!"

They get changed (successfully) and are in bed...

"Good night Maka"

"Good night Kid"

They fall asleep until...

"Ahh!"Maka rolls off the bed and Kid falls with her.

"Whoops! Sorry Kid"

"This is gonna be a ruff night!"

Do you like it? Why don`t you give me reviews? I love reviews...if I dont get at least three (because three is my favourite number)..You wont get another chapter! Mhahaha! Halloween spirit! Anyways,I have a Poll up if you want to vote on it...I have a Twitter too...yeah just started it so follow me if you like too I am not that boring! xD


	4. School,Oh Lord Death!

This will be Kid`s POV throughout the whole chapter incase you are confused.

I wake up.I am just about to get up until I remember is joint fingers with me.I suddenly feel movement on my stomach.I look ?!.She is hugging me like I am a teddy!.I am blushing,I just know wakes up (thank god) but she is still holding on to me."What`s happen-ing?"She looks down to find her hugging she looks at my red face."Oh Lord Death! I am so sorry Kid!".She let go of me."Its okay" I start laughing a little"Cmon,lets get some breakfast".She blushes and suddenly grabs jumps on my back and says"Piggy back me please,I am still a little tired"."Good idea and it is keeping the symmetry,good job!" "Thanks".I piggy back her down the is fairly Lord Death! Soul and Blackstar are far off when they say shes flat-chested!.We enter the kitchen.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Maka eventually gets some energy to walk by herself and sits down I sit next to her as I have no choice."Whats for breakfast Kid?".Hmm...what is for breakfast?."Whatever you want Maka,my treat" "Really?!" "Yeah".Now she is thinking.I decide to read her is saying:

"I wonder what I should have for breakfast? Maybe we can go to Urashima Cafe* down the street? Yeah,maybe we can get a breakfast as far as I am aware,the food is pretty symmetrical!"

I start to laugh."What about the Urashima Cafe? Why are you laughing?"."Thats a good idea and nothing~!"."Aha! You sounded like your dad for a secong there!".So I did! Oh what do I say?!"Well lets go!"

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

We are changed and at Urashima Cafe.I love this is the place where I seen Maka first.I was five(I hate that number!) and I was having some breakfast with my father...

Flashback Time~

"Daddy! I really wish I had friends..".My father chuckled and said"Well Spirit and his daughter is coming here so you can be friends with her".Maka and her father runs over to me"Hiya! Whats your name?" "Death The Kid and yours?" "Maka you be my friend Kid?" "Sure!".After that we played for were holding hands running around the was the start of our friendship..

And we`re back~

"Maka do you remember the first time we met?" "Yeah it was here right?" "Yeah".We sat started laughing at me when I was looking for a has the most cute laughing too."Arent you a happy couple?".I turned round and it was a was embaressing."Um..no and may we ask for our menus?" "Certainly".We got given our menus and ordered out breakfast.I ordered scrambled toast with a side of symmetrical~! Sorry lost in had a bacon has been staring at me for the past 2 seems to be the she leaned in,close to my face and took off a bit of egg from my face with her finger and ate it.I was blushing giggled"You had egg on your face and I was wondering when you would soon notice so I took it off for you to prevent a symmetry fit!".She is so smart and as a girlfriend...did I just think that?!.We went home to get ready for school.

We are at the school and we looks mad,if he hits me he will regret it because (1)Im a Shinigami and(2)Maka is attached to me so she will come with me!"Maka where were you?!"Soul rolled her eyes and looked at my calm reaction and giggled"I was at Kid`s house..".His eye has started to he doesnt like that now does he?."Why didnt you call me?".I tried to hold in my laugh but I couldnt contain it any longer"Pfft! Hahahahahahahaha!".Maka looked like she was to burst already was on the ground laughing like there was no was sniggering Maka couldnt last"Ahahahahaha!"."Whats so funny?!" I decided that I had to say something"YOU!"I turned to Maka"He was like(impersonating him)why didnt you call?!"Maka fell to the floor in tears of laughter and of course I fell as well."Gah!"Soul stormed eventually said"Lets get to class or we wont be laughing for long!".

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Maka had no choice but to sit next to `s day wont be getting any better."YAHOO! HEY MAKA WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE!?"Blackstar had to say something didnt he?."Just spending time with one of my favourite guy friends thats all".Thats Maka for knows what to say."Everyone settle down or else!" Well here is Stein making a "lovely" welcome as per usual.I look at looks must be tired.I write "u okay" in my notes and push it slightly to the right so she would is writing"Yeah,just tired" I knew it."Right class,we will have a special trip!" "A WHAT?!" Everyone yells besides me and big ever it is,I could probably do it."We will be witnessing something a Shinigami would to refer to as a Reap"."NO!" I looks at .Father had to take me to a reap.I wouldnt be able to have everyone experience it."Kid,it was your fathers orders" "My God! Could you not listen to me?! I am the future Lord Death!".Stein starred at me in annoyance"You will need to talk to Lord Death about that".I was just about to say something when Maka looked at me with her innocent green eyes."Please Kid,we will speak to your dad later,just calm down okay?" "Yeah,im sorry" I gave her a reasuring smile.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

I have to go and talk to father about the reaping problem.I thought reaping was a private thing for Shinigami eyes only? I look at seems to enjoy my company no matter what I when I have my Symmetry Fits she still likes the way I am.I hope that we can be more than enter fathers seems to like me and Makas company lately."Father,I need to talk to you" "Hello Maka and Kiddo~! What can I do for you son?".I raise my seems to be a little bit _too _excited to see us."Well father,I would like to know why you make reaping as our class trip?" "It is something that I think everyone should know~! Why is there a problem?" I face a Shinigami he sure does have his _blonde moments _if you know what I mean."I think that it would be very horrific for many pupils." "Son,dont you have some reaps to do?" I picked up a book.I wentto wack my face with it when Maka stopped me and coughed"Um son?" "Father,Maka is **attached **to me,how the heck im I supposed to go reaping?!" "Take her with you~!".Oh stupidist father right is not a wouldnt like it either!."Father,I dont think thats a good idea..." "Ill come Kid! I sounds interesting and I promise that I wont get in your way!".Oh see that I could get some alone time with Maka.."Uhh...um..I.." "Please~?!"Both my father and Maka beg on front of my face."Whatever pleases you does this reap take place?" "Japan,Tokyo".

Oh this will be interesting! Why dont you review proving that you are reading this and I will continue it! I just dont want to write these chapters knowing that there is no one reading it if you know what I mean? You can Tweet me too~! I am the SarahUrashima and I want more followers so...xD


End file.
